Pain
Pain is an unpleasant sensation which may be associated with actual or potential tissue damage and which may have physical and emotional components. Sourced * Without pain, without sacrifice we would have nothing. ** Tyler Durden, Fight Club * You probably don't think that I can force this towel down your throat. But trust me, I can. All the way. Except I'd hold onto this one little bit at the end. When your stomach starts to digest it, I pull it out. Taking your stomach lining with it. For most people it would take about a week to die. It's very painful. ** Jack Bauer, 24, "Day One: 10:00 A.M.-11:00 A.M." 1.11, 12 February 2002 * Douleur toujours nouvelle pour celui qui souffre et qui se banalise pour l'entourage. ** Pain is always new to the sufferer, but loses its originality for those around him. ** Alphonse Daudet, La doulou: (la douleur), 1887-1895 (Paris: Librairie de France, 1930) p. 16; Julian Barnes (ed. and trans.) In the Land of Pain (New York: Alfred A. Knopf, 2002) p. 19. * It never occurred to me to call 911 or my physician. … As foolish as it may appear, you are, in a sense, a prisoner of the pain, which was intolerable. You're thinking, what could I do to relieve myself of it. If it becomes intense enough, you're perfectly willing to accept cardiac arrest as a possible way of getting rid of the pain. ** Dr. Michael DeBakey, heart surgery pioneer, on his own pain attack from a damaged aorta ** Quoted in * But rejoice, inasmuch as you are partakers of Christ's sufferings; that, when his glory shall be revealed, you may be glad also with exceeding joy ** The Bible, *There is an art in taking the whiplash of suffering full in the face, an art you must learn. Let each single attack exhaust itself; pain always makes single attacks, so that its bite may be more intense, more concentrated. And you, while its fangs are implanted and injecting their venom at one spot, do not forget to offer it another place where it can bite you, and so relieve the pain of the first. **Cesare Pavese, This Business of Living, * Pain is temporary, glory is forever. ** Anonymous, quoted as an anonymous proverb in Preaching Proverbs : Wisdom for the Pulpit‎ (1996) by Alyce M. McKenzie, p. 84 * But pain... seems to me an insufficient reason not to embrace life. Being dead is quite painless. Pain, like time, is going to come on regardless. Question is, what glorious moments can you win from life in addition to the pain? ** Lois McMaster Bujold, Barrayar 1991 ''Hoyt's New Cyclopedia Of Practical Quotations'' :Quotes reported in Hoyt's New Cyclopedia Of Practical Quotations (1922), p. 575-76. * World's use is cold, world's love is vain, World's cruelty is bitter bane; But pain is not the fruit of pain. ** Elizabeth Barrett Browning, A Vision of Poets, Stanza 146. * Nature knows best, and she says, roar! ** Maria Edgeworth, Ormond, Chapter V, King Corny in a Paroxysm of the Gout. * So great was the extremity of his pain and anguish, that he did not only sigh but roar. ** Matthew Henry, Commentaries, Job III. V. 24. * There is purpose in pain, Otherwise it were devilish. ** Owen Meredith (Lord Lytton), Lucile (1860), Part II, Canto V, Stanza 8. * You purchase pain with all that joy can give, And die of nothing but a rage to live. ** Alexander Pope, Moral Essays (1731-35), Epistle II, line 99. * Pain is no longer pain when it is past. ** Margaret Junkin Preston, Old Songs and New. Nature's Lesson. * Ah, to think how thin the veil that lies Between the pain of hell and Paradise. ** George William Russell, Janus. * Why, all delights are vain; but that most vain, Which, with pain purchas'd, doth inherit pain. ** William Shakespeare, Love's Labour's Lost (c. 1595-6), Act I, scene 1, line 72. * One fire burns out another's burning, One pain is lessen'd by another's anguish. ** William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet (1597), Act I, scene 2, line 46. * The scourge of life, and death's extreme disgrace, The smoke of hell,—that monster callèd Paine. ** Sir Philip Sidney, Sidera, Paine. * There's a pang in all rejoicing, And a joy in the heart of pain; And the wind that saddens, the sea that gladdens, Are singing the selfsame strain. ** Bayard Taylor, Wind and the Sea. * Nothing begins, and nothing ends, That is not paid with moan; For we are born in others' pain, And perish in our own. ** Francis Thompson, Daisy, Stanza 15. * The mark of rank in nature is capacity for pain, And the anguish of the singer marks the sweetness of the strain. ** Sarah Williams, Twilight Hours, Is it so, O Christ, in Heaven. * A man of pleasure is a man of pains. ** Edward Young, Night Thoughts (1742-1745), Night VIII, line 793. * When pain can't bless, heaven quits us in despair. ** Edward Young, Night Thoughts (1742-1745), Night IX, line 500. Unsourced * Given the choice between the experience of pain and nothing, I would choose pain. ** William Faulkner * If you are distressed by anything external, the pain is not due to the thing itself but to your own estimate of it; and this you have the power to revoke at any moment. ** Marcus Aurelius * Pain don't hurt. ** Patrick Swayze * "Pain is just a strain on the brain." ** Connie * Pain is temporary. It may last a minute, or an hour, or a day, or a year, but eventually it will subside and something else will take its place. If I quit, however, it lasts forever. ** Lance Armstrong * Pain is the breaking of the shell that encloses your understanding. **Khalil Gibran * Pain is weakness leaving the body. ** Marine Corps saying * Pain is why I did that then, and why you do this now. ** Blake Allen * Pain is inevitable, suffering is optional. **Dante A. Lavey * People are afraid of themselves, of their own reality; their feelings most of all. People talk about how great love is, but that's bullshit. Love hurts. Feelings are disturbing. People are taught that pain is evil and dangerous. How can they deal with love if they're afraid to feel? Pain is meant to wake us up. People try to hide their pain. But they're wrong. Pain is something to carry, like a radio. You feel your strength in the experience of pain. It's all in how you carry it. That's what matters. Pain is a feeling. Your feelings are a part of you. Your own reality. If you feel ashamed of them, and hide them, you're letting society destroy your reality. You should stand up for your right to feel your pain. ** Jim Morrison * The pills would ease the pain. ** Max Payne * The worst pain a man can suffer: to have insight into much and power over nothing. ** Herodotus * Pose Pose why do you suppose why Pain is our name? Because that's what we choose. And life without pain is a long endless chain of errors repeated again and again. So don't be afraid of pain, don't run away. ** American punk band Pain * There's only one thing to say about pain, it hurts. ** Zeke Willey * Pain doesn't exist, It's just what you think and when you think. ** James Griffiths * You can't avoid pain...you can only deal with it! In some cases, you have to learn to deal with it first! ** Scott Thomson * The soul would have no rainbow if the eyes had no tears. ** Native American proverb * We must embrace pain and burn it as fuel for our journey. ** Kenji Miyazawa External links Category:Themes bg:Болка bs:Bolest cs:Bolest de:Schmerzen es:Dolor he:כאב it:Dolore lt:Skausmas pl:Ból ru:Боль sk:Bolesť tr:Acı uk:Біль